The Science of Being Expendable
by hadleygirl
Summary: A prominent scientist has been kidnapped and it's The Expendables to the rescue as only Barney, Lee and Shady can do it. Part of the "In The Jungle" series, set between The Lyon Sleeps Tonight and Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Shady is back! So Boots decided that she had a few more tales to share. One from their early days and a couple with all the kids. Here's the first one, set between The Lyon Sleeps Tonight and Chapters. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Shady had been watching the door for hours. The Expendables team was due back from their latest mission and would gather in the bar as usual. As fate would have it, just when they should be showing up, the bar got busy. The rush necessitated her lending a hand to the regular bartenders, Megan and Dilly. So focused on clearing the crowd, she missed their entrances.

Hale and Toll made it to their regular table with the server close behind carrying their normal order. They were joined by Gunnar and Galgo, with the latter talking incessantly. The last two to join the group were Lee and Doc. Although he carried on a conversation with the other knife marksman, it was obvious Christmas' attentions were directed elsewhere. His gaze drifted up the stairs towards her bedroom.

Hale watched the big Brit, following his line of vision. Caesar laughed, "Not there." At Christmas' glare, he added, "She's busy behind the bar," giving the answer to his unspoken question.

"Not for long," Gunnar supplied, waving at Shady who had finally noticed the team.

As soon as she was able, Boots escaped the bar and made a beeline for the table. Lee heard Doc whisper, "Incoming," just in time to turn, catching Shady in mid-leap. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he molded her body to his, kissing her intently. The others watched the couple in what had become their normal ritual when the two were separated because of work.

Christmas broke the kiss, asking, "Miss me?"

She shook her head, saying "No," yet unable to resist adding, "But you're okay?"

Smiling, he responded, "I'm okay, darling." He let her feet touch the ground but kept her close by with his arm around her. "Don't wander too far. Barney will be here shortly with a new job."

Shady cocked her head, "Already? But you guys just got in."

"Something serious was all he told me," Doc interjected. Shady had met the two new guys, who now joined the team ever so often, only a few months ago. When Yin had taken a leave of absence, returning home to China unexpectedly, Barney invited Doc and Galgo to help out. Shady had yet to work a mission with them.

"I need to head back over to the bar for a bit," Shady replied, seeing the line continue to grow.

Lee followed her gaze then answered, "Alright but watch for Barney. He's already said you're in on this next mission." He gave her a pat on the butt as he sent her on her way.

Boots gave him a playful glare as she headed back to help but before she could resume her spot working the customers, Ross came in. He grabbed her arm, pulling her behind him as he motioned for the others to meet in their makeshift office.

* * *

"This is Briana Fuller," Barney began, passing around copies of a picture. "She's a scientist, specializing in nuclear weapons. Fuller, along with her handler, former Secret Service Agent Wren Anthony, were assigned to do inspections on plants that have been abandoned by the U.S. and ownership transferred to their host country. Her experience would make it possible to determine if the plants were being used for their intended purposes or something more diabolical." Ross also distributed files with their last known whereabouts. "Two days ago, they were on Penghu, off the west coast of Taiwan, inspecting a plant when rebels attacked. Best intel our new friend, Drummer, can provide is that she's being held somewhere on either Green Island or Lanyu. He'll confirm once we're in the air. Shady?" They locked gazes, "I need you on this for obvious reasons." He then looked around the room, "As for the rest of you, I realize this is a quick turnaround but time is of the essence. Anyone who can't come, I understand, but speak now." When no one else commented, Barney finished, "Alright, then, we need to be in the air within the hour. Let's get going."

The team broke up, heading off to pack their gear and make their way back to the airport. Lee and Shady were whispering when Barney walked up behind her, "Boots?"

She turned back to their leader, "Yes, sir?"

"You understand what you..." Ross began.

"Yeah, Boss, I know," Shady smiled with a nod of her head. "I'm in good hands, if anything happens." She smiled warmly at Christmas.

Barney looked from Shady to Lee, then finished with, "Pack extra." Then he was gone.

The couple exchanged a glance. "I'm not always," Lee searched for the right words, "happy when that's the plan."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "But, you'll come for me or protect me, whatever is necessary." It was a statement, not a question.

His hard kiss was the only answer. Then, the couple split up, each to prepare for the next mission.


	2. Chapter 2

Former Air Force Major turned CIA Specialist Drummer was true to his word. Left in their plane had been a large package of maps and communiques that clarified the location of the missing scientist, Briana Fuller. As the team boarded, Barney gave additional orders, "Doc?"

The original Expendables member answered, "Yep?"

"Take the intel and you and Hale figure out our plan of attack," Ross ordered. He took his seat in the pilot's chair. Lee, following behind, slid into his customary copilot's seat to start preflight.

Shady dropped down into one of the jump seats, slightly irritated that the Boss had not asked her to help. Normally, she would have been involved in attack and escape planning but, for whatever reason, this time she was overlooked.

Christmas leaned back from his seat, made eye contact with the former NCIS agent, giving her a grin and a wink, then prepared the plane for takeoff. In less than ten minutes, they were in the air.

About half way through their thirteen hour flight, Doc called the team together, standing in the doorway between the cockpit and cabin, "Alright, here's what we've got so far." Making sure Barney and Lee could hear, too, he continued, "Drummer has arranged for landing at a private air strip on Green Island. From there, we'll take two small launches across to Lanyu where Fuller is being held."

Hale picked up the explanation from there, "They have a small contingent guarding her so they're not anticipating any kind of retrieval this soon. The force drops to around ten or fifteen after dark. That's when we'll attack."

"We'll go in four groups of two – one to defend, one to carry our package if she's unable to walk," Doc continued, "So, Toll with Hale, Gunnar and me, Barney with Galgo and Christmas, you with Shady."

Lee looked over his shoulder, "If you want skilled defensive attack, then you need to split up me and Boots. There's only one person on this plane better with a knife than her." The Brit smiled as he finished, "And it's not you."

Shady sat quietly waiting to see where she would eventually wind up. Doc looked over at the woman who challenged him back with a silent stare. A crooked smile split the man's face as he conceded, "Alright, Shady with Gunnar. I'll take Galgo and that leaves you with Ross." He leaned in closer to the other knife expert, "Don't say I didn't offer."

Barney spoke for the first time, "Alright. Gear up. We'll be landing in another few hours so be ready as soon as we touch down."

The plane once again fell silent as the team went into battle mode.

* * *

They were on Lanyu, taking one more defensive look at the building they were about to siege. Shady stood in the middle between Doc and Lee. Before their boat ride, Lee had pulled his partner aside. "You're alright with being split up?" He questioned.

Shady shrugged, "It's what's best, right?"

He grabbed the front of her vest, pulling her close against him, "That's not what I asked."

"It's fine," she answered, futilely brushing at his grip.

Lee refused to release her and, if possible, pulled her even closer as he said, "You watch your back." He kissed her hard and let her go. Shady stumbled slightly as he finally turned her loose. With a small grin, she shook her head then went to join her team in the johnboat.

Now, overlooking the area they would attack, Barney asked quietly, "You in range?"

"Why not let me take them out?" Galgo, their sharpshooter, questioned.

Ross shook his head, "We don't need everyone to know we're coming. If the three of them can do it," he nodded towards Lee, Boots and Doc, "then that's our best bet."

Doc leaned over, "Lee and I will get two each, you just worry about your one."

Shady looked up with a cocked brow, "Why don't you worry about your one and we'll see who gets the second?"

Before Doc could respond, however, Barney put his hands on Shady's shoulders, "Leave no witnesses, Snow. Can't take the risk of being followed. Understood?"

She gave a quick nod, "Yes, sir."

He gave her a reassuring squeeze, then added, "Alright, on my signal." Ross counted down and the three marksmen released their blades. Then, in simultaneous motion, Shady and Lee pulled a second blade and each took out an additional guard. Doc barely cleared his sheath. Powell never broke a smile as she said, "He told you I was second only to him. And, occasionally, I beat him."

"Like hell you do," Christmas teased.

Gunnar patted her head before responding, "Fight later. C'mon, partner. You're just starting." Shady chuckled and then chased after the gentle giant. The others partnered up and made their way into the building.

* * *

Jensen and Powell cleared their sector of the building quickly, dispatching three more of the guards but found no hostage. Toll and Hale worked their area almost as fast as Shady and Gunnar but also came up short as far as their target was concerned. Ross gave the order, bringing the foursome back to the front of the building, allowing the other two teams to make their way in and search for the scientist.

Shady took a look around once they reached their rendezvous point. On the boat ride to Green Island, it had started to sprinkle. The team hadn't considered it a problem as it would help cover their approach. Now, the skies started to drip with the promise of even heavier storms. This didn't bode well for their exit strategy.

The guard was more prominent here leading both teams to believe their target was close by. Doc and Galgo opened the door to one of the four cells in their wing and were immediately set upon by their enemies. Knives and fists flew, with the two Expendables dispatching the number as quickly as possible.

Ross and Christmas also had a large number of sentries in their path. Like the other team, Barney and Lee also made fast work of the men, getting into the cell. There, secured to the wall was their scientist, Briana Fuller. However, when Lee and Barney tried to get her down, she became combative. Christmas' calming voice broke through the woman's fear. His soothing words convinced her to trust. Once released, she wrapped around Lee and refused to let him go. He had to carry their assignment through the building, into the rain and secure her in the boat.

The first phase of the job was complete.

* * *

The team made their way back to Green Island and their waiting plane. As they boarded, Shady heard Barney's gravelly voice call her name. At her questioning look, he added, "Take the copilot's seat."

"Why?" She challenged.

"Christmas has his hands full," he nodded towards the door where Lee was entering the plane carrying Briana Fuller. "Every time he tries to put her down, she rebels," Barney finished.

Catching Shady's eye, the Brit shrugged then settled down on one of the benches along the plane's body. Boots shook her head then joined the boss in cockpit. As Barney did preflight, Shady checked the weather information on her IPad. She angled the screen towards the pilot as she added, "You're not going to beat this storm out of here."

"Yeah, I know," Ross grumbled.

"And we really can't stay here," she stated.

"I know," the grumble got gruffer.

She smiled, "Suggestions?"

Barney glared at her over his glasses but before he could respond, Galgo appeared in the doorway. "I might have an idea."

Ross turned in his seat, "Yeah?"

"At the base of the mountains near Maolin, there is a scenic area that has a small landing strip and accommodations. While it does attract tourists, it is off the beaten path. Unless you are going there, you are not just going to drop in," Galgo explained.

"And we look like tourists?" Barney deadpanned.

Galgo shook his head, "No, we look like businessmen who got caught in the weather."

Shady cleared her throat, "Briana and I don't look like businessmen."

"Eh, no," Galgo got a sheepish look, "well, I did not say it was a perfect plan. I think you will not like the idea for you."

Shady glared while Barney chuckled, "Oh yeah, I can guarantee, she's not going to like it." He fired up the engines and they took off.


	3. Chapter 3

Barney was able to negotiate with the tower at the airstrip near Maolin. Convincing the controller that they were a private tour caught in the weather, Ross agreed to a hefty sum to not only land but house the plane in the hangars on the strip. Once inside, golf bags appeared out of nowhere and were filled with weapons and other artillery with a few clubs to cover what they were transporting. The guys were dressed appropriately, giving the appearance of well-to-do businessmen on an outing.

Briana had gotten restless, even attempting to fight against Lee. It wasn't something they wanted to do but the team kept a well-stocked medicine cabinet on the transport. A light sedative appeared and the scientist was knocked out. This also allowed Lee time to change and prepare Briana, by washing her face, combing her hair then wrapping her in a long overcoat to cover the tattered condition of what she was wearing. To the casual observer she would simply seem a female companion who had passed out.

The guys had gathered outside waiting for Shady to change and join them. When she did finally make her appearance, the collected group couldn't believe what they saw. Powell was wearing a long sleeve, white button-down dress shirt that came almost to her knees. No pants, instead, bare shapely legs that ended in high heeled black Louboutins. More makeup than any of the men had ever seen and bedhead that was sexy as hell.

Toll's low whistle was the last straw for Lee Christmas. He shoved Fuller's limp body into Caesar's arms and stomped over to his former wife. "Since when do you pack heels?" Lee demanded.

"I always pack heels and a dress when we've got an extended trip," she answered reasonably.

"That's not my shirt."

Shaking her head, she replied, "No. Yours wasn't long enough. It's Gunnar's."

He looked closer, "And are you wearing a bra?"

"Uh, no."

"Are you wearing undies?"

She grinned unrepentantly, "You really want me to answer that? In front of all the guys?"

A couple of those guys snickered but stopped when Lee glared over his shoulder at them. Turning back to Shady, he added, "It's pouring down rain outside and you're in a damn, white shirt. Do you know what's going to happen?"

She'd had enough. Her tone was sharp as Boots responded, "Yes, I know what's going to happen." She sighed, "I'm supposed to be a high priced call girl. I need to look the part."

Ross spoke from behind the couple, "If you two don't mind, we need to get going."

Shady had the nerve to smile. Christmas growled, turned on his heel and retrieved Fuller, stomping out into the elements. Ross chuckled.

The controller at the airport had suggested that a nearby hotel might still have some rooms. This is where the team wound up. Before entering, Shady made sure that the shirt she was wearing was soaked through. Gunnar then threw an arm over her shoulder, pulling her up tight against him until the reveal was needed.

Ross walked up to the desk, "Man, I hope you've got some rooms."

The desk clerk looked the group over, responding in broken English, "I don't have enough for everyone."

"We'll take whatever you got," the boss negotiated.

The clerk continued to hesitate. There was something unsettling about these men. Although, the two women looked real enough. Sensing his reluctance, Shady staggered out of Jensen's grasp, exposing the wet shirt which clung suggestively to full breasts, "Hon? How much longer until we get a room?"

Barney looked back at the woman answering, "Soon, darling." Had he hesitated just slightly when he used that particular endearment?

Ross turned back to the clerk with a lascivious grin. The manager's mouth was gaping, his eyes focused on Shady's body. Ross cleared his throat. The clerk jerked back, "Uh, yes, I have two rooms left. Eighth floor, across from each other?"

Barney nodded, smiled, paid in cash and took the keys. The group got on the elevator. Lee cursed, "You had to do it, didn't you?"

Boots hissed back, "What would you rather him remember? A group of questionable looking men with an unconscious woman or a hooker in the equivalent of a wet t-shirt?" The fierceness of the statement was undermined when she shivered.

Jensen, who was standing behind her, leaned down, "Cross your arms over your chest."

Shady gave him a quizzical look but did as he ordered, grabbing her left shoulder with her right hand and vice versa. Gunnar then wrapped his arms, more like large slabs of beef, around Powell, pulling her against his body. She smiled. Christmas only glared. The rest of the team knew to remain silent.

* * *

Barney, Lee and the two women took one room; the remaining guys, the other. Ross ordered Shady to shower and change. She didn't have to be told twice. When she came out of the bathroom, she was dressed in jeans and an over-sized sweater, face scrubbed clean. Christmas took the next turn.

Ross spoke to his female Expendable, "Could you check her out? Get her comfortable?"

Shady nodded, easing back the bedcovers where Briana had been ensconced. She grabbed a wet washrag and began cleaning up the scientist as best she could. "She's been shot but it's been stitched up pretty well. Miscellaneous cuts and bruises but I don't see anything life-threatening."

Ross nodded, "Lee will grab the couch for a few hours. You okay to sit with her? I think it would be best if she saw another woman should she wake up."

"No problem," Boots answered quietly.

Barney took the head next when Lee came out, dressed in white t-shirt and jeans. He looked first to Briana then Shady, "You good?"

"I'm good," Boots responded. "You?"

He nodded, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before stretching out on the couch. Barney came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, checked on the ladies one more time then took the overstuffed chair and ottoman in the corner of the room to get a few hours of sleep for himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Shady caught herself in mid-twitch, jerking straight up in the chair. Beside her, she heard a low chuckle, "You just now dozed off, Boots. You did good." Barney patted her shoulder.

She stretched in the chair, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I was about to relieve you anyway." He looked over at the sleeping scientist, "How'd she do?"

"She tossed and turned a bit. I expect she'll wake up soon," Boots stood as she spoke.

Christmas replied from the couch, "I think we can handle her."

Shady turned quickly, surprised that he, too, was awake. "I didn't say you couldn't handle her. I'm just warning you. When she wakes, she's going to come up swinging. Watch yourself."

Powell was about to drop down on the couch but Barney stopped her by saying, "Head on over to the other room. You can have some peace and quiet to sleep."

Before she could protest, Lee said, "Go, darling." He squeezed her hand, "Ross and me, we'll be stirring around. If you're right and Briana wakes up, you'll get no rest in here."

She returned his caress, nodded towards Barney and went across to the other room. Once inside, Shady could make out male bodies laid out in various places. Hale was on one bed, Jensen on the other. Doc was stretched out on the couch and Road was in the overstuffed chair and ottoman. She could hear the shower running, meaning Galgo had drawn the short-straw and got the bathroom last. There were two padded chaises that had apparently been moved inside the hotel room from the patio in order to spare them from the weather. Grabbing the bedspread that was pooled at the foot of Gunnar's mattress, she spread it over one of the chairs. She also took a blanket from the top of the open closest and snuggled down, staring out into the rain-darkened skies. Although she was bone weary, Shady couldn't turn off her mind. She closed her eyes but sleep eluded her.

* * *

A couple hours had passed since the guys had sent Shady off. They had talked silently, playing cards at the nearby table. However, the whimpers from the bed put both men on alert. Briana became more and more agitated, kicking and thrashing at the sheets. Lee dropped down next to her, trying to calm her.

Briana heard the masculine voice and panicked. Just exactly as Shady had warned, Fuller swung a wide left hook and was satisfactorily rewarded when she made contact. Lee jerked aside, grabbing at his eye where Briana cold-cocked him. When she started to swing again, Barney spoke sharply, "That's enough!"

The unaccented English cut through her foggy brain. Fuller's eyes opened wide and she flew straight up on the bed, clutching the covers to her chest, "Who are you?"

"We're the guys who rescued you," Ross answered.

Briana looked around the room for the first time realizing she was no longer locked in a cell. She stared at Ross, "My rescuers? But how?"

Lee smiled as he answered, "You have important friends."

She looked back at the Brit, the area around his eye red from her punch, "I'm sorry." Fuller ducked her head, "And I remember your voice."

"So, now that you're awake," Barney took over, attempting to interject normalcy in the situation, "you've got a decision to make." At her questioning look, he continued, "You can go back to sleep. You can take a hot shower or a long bath or you can eat. We'll have lunch ready in another couple hours. Or," he shrugged, "I guess you can do all three."

She glanced longingly at the bathroom, "A hot shower? Really?" Ross nodded, "But, I…I wouldn't have anything to change into," Fuller finished, the excitement of the thought crushed by the reality of the situation.

Lee grabbed a bag from the dresser and dropped it down beside her, "One of our team members is a woman. She packed some things just for you."

Briana took the satchel, holding it reverently. She looked up at the two men answering, "Shower it is." Barney and Lee smiled.

* * *

Shady heard the others begin to stir, changing clothes and moving in and about the room. She listened as they began to file out slowly, one by one. Thinking she was alone, Powell relaxed. Gunnar dropping down on the chaise to wake up Boots changed that. She spoke first, "You have a whole bed to yourself. You can't leave me my poor little couch?"

He swatted at her legs, "Smart ass. I came over here to tell you lunch is ready or you could have that whole bed."

"Why would I need your bed?"

Jensen scoffed, "Because you haven't slept since you got in here."

She sat up next to him, "You sound sure of yourself." She tried to stand up, only to have the big Swede restrain her, saying, "It's written all over your face." He ran a finger under his eyes to emphasize his comment. "And if I can see it, don't you think Lee will, too?"

She shook her head and changed the subject, "Can we go eat, please? I'm starving."

Gunnar knew he was wasting his breath. He stood up, shrugging, then with a grand gesture, responded, "Right this way."

* * *

The team had gathered in a small meeting venue that the hotel had agreed to use as a dining room for the businessmen. Shady and Gunnar entered and started making a plate. Briana Fuller was already present along with most of the other guys, including Lee. They circled Fuller's table like drones bringing pollen to the queen bee. Boots wasn't surprised when Jensen joined the rest of the men.

"So," Toll interjected, "how much do you remember of what happened?"

Briana put the fork down next to her plate, "Most…most of it, I think."

"Feel like talking about it?" This question from Hale.

The scientist nodded, "We were in Makung on Penghu Island, inspecting their energy plant. My security detail, Wren Anthony, and me, along with a few other members of the Operational Safety Review Team had just returned from lunch and were resuming our assignments when the rebels crashed in. There were gun shots, people screaming, crying out. I felt the bullet hit my shoulder and then I saw Wren fall."

From her seat at the other table, Shady listened to the woman relate the details of her experience. She watched Briana closely while playing with her food as opposed to eating it. There was something that didn't add up but Boots couldn't put her finger on it yet.

"What happened next?" Galgo encouraged her.

"I could hear the men calling my name over the din. With Wren bleeding out in front of me, I thought the best course of action was to identify myself and go with them. When they recognized me, they surrounded me, restrained me and then put a hood over my head. Next thing I remember is being in that dirty cell." She shook her head, "It's pretty hazy after that."

"Well, it's Wren you can thank for saving you," Doc said.

"Really?" Briana was shocked. "She's alive."

Gunnar added, "Very much so. She was able to detail what happened and give her bosses all they needed to find you. Those bosses made it possible to organize your rescue."

The guys asked a few more questions, keeping Briana occupied. So distracted in watching the men, Shady didn't realize that she was no longer alone. Barney Ross kicked the leg of her chair startling her. She looked up quickly but before she could say anything, he nodded towards the door and turned on his heel. Boots shoved her plate back and followed the boss out of the room. The entire scene observed by the large Brit at the other table.

Once she was outside, Barney questioned her, "Thought I gave you an order to get some rest."

"You did."

"Since when do you disobey orders?"

"Barney," she began.

He grasped her chin, tilting her face upward, "Don't Barney me. The room is empty. The guys won't bother you. March your ass upstairs and get some sleep."

Shady turned her head, slipping the Boss' grip. She started to argue but knew it would be fighting a losing battle. Instead, Boots nodded her acquiescence and returned to the spare room.

She pulled the curtains to, darkening the area even more given the rain and overcast sky. Shady changed into a tank top and jogging shorts then climbed into the bed closest to the wall. She looked towards the door, half expecting Lee to join her. He had been in the dining room; knew he'd seen her ordered out by Ross but it was obvious Barney had Christmas on security detail for Briana. Also, while the team knew they were a couple and even encouraged it, Shady and Lee tried not to flaunt it. So as she buried under the layer of sheets and blankets, Powell sighed audibly. She knew he wouldn't come. Boots closed her eyes and, finally, went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Shady slept for almost twelve hours. When she did finally come to, she recognized one body left in the room. Toll was stretched out on the other bed, head thrown back; snoring so loudly Shady was sure she saw the walls shake. She got out of bed, dressed and then headed downstairs to the dining the room the team had been assigned.

When she entered, the only people Boots found were Gunnar and Briana. Shady wasn't surprised to find a gun aimed at her so she quickly showed her empty hands. The big Swede smiled and while holstering his weapon he had the nerve to tease her, "Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to wake up."

She laughed mirthlessly, flipped him off and filled her plate. Shady heard the big man laugh. She dropped down at one of the empty tables and began eating. It wasn't long until she was joined. "I understand I have you to thank for these?" Briana motioned at the clothes she wore.

Boots looked up, "Yeah. Guess they fit okay?" Shady leaned back to make better eye contact.

"They fit great. Thanks." The scientist extended her hand, "Briana Fuller."

"Shady Powell." She returned the handshake, "My friends call me Boots."

They talked a few minutes longer until the door opened again. Boots and Gunnar both turned, guns aimed at their new intruder. Lee Christmas mirrored Shady's earlier actions, holding his hands up and open. The two returned to their meals. Both times, when weapons were drawn, Briana never flinched. She didn't even seem surprised but instead Fuller seemed expectant; as if she anticipated that to be the normal course of action. It didn't go unnoticed.

Christmas instructed Gunnar to escort their charge back to the room where Barney would take over the protective detail. Then Jensen would roust Toll to take their next watch, allowing the big guy to get some well-earned rest. Lee quickly prepared his own breakfast and then dropped down next to Boots.

"Do I get to say I told you so?" She pointed towards his eye that showed signs of bruising.

"No," was the short answer.

Shady smiled and cocked a brow but let the subject die. Instead, she asked, "So where are the others?"

Around a mouthful of eggs, he answered, "Toll and Galgo are walking a picket, trying to be as obscure as possible. Doc and Hale are in the lobby and business center. We thought it would seem questionable if a group of professionals weren't doing the things normal businessmen would do."

Shady nodded, "And what about me?"

"What about you?"

She huffed, "What should I do?"

He shook his head, "Nothing for right now." Shady started to argue but Lee stopped her, "There's nothing to do, Boots. It's covered. Enjoy it."

Crossing her arms over her chest, she slumped in the chair. "What about you?"

He smiled, "I'll be relieving Barney in a few hours."

She nodded then changed the subject, asking, "So, Briana...Do you notice anything, well, odd about her?"

Lee put his fork down next to his plate and leaned back in his chair, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I can't put my finger on it but she seems," Shady paused looking for the right word, "off."

"Shady, she was just rescued from a hostage situation where she was obviously tortured."

Powell shook her head, "I know that. But, there's just something wrong."

"In what way," Lee asked.

"She's too calm. She related her capture with little to no emotion; like delivering a status report to a superior. Then when Gunnar, and later, both of us, drew our weapons, it didn't faze her."

Lee scoffed, "Boots, you, of all people, know that everyone deals with stress differently. I'm sure it's nothing."

"Christmas, I don't think it's stress." She paused then rushed on, "I think she might be...look, is it possible she's the security attaché?"

He caressed her arm, "I'm not dismissing you out of hand, Shady. But, I rescued her. She was genuinely scared for her life."

"I'm not saying that she wasn't scared…"

He stopped her, "Boots, there's nothing there. I think she's just dealing with what's happened the best way she knows how."

Shady stood up, "Fine. If that's the case then she will eventually crash."

Lee joined her, "And we'll be ready when that happens, too." He pulled her against him, keeping her from saying anything else by kissing her quiet. "Stop worrying, Boots. Enjoy the downtime. Go read your book." He gave her another hug and kiss, then a playful shove to get her going.

Shady didn't argue. She knew Christmas was wrong. It would just take time to prove it.

* * *

Thirty-six hours later and Shady was going nuts. Throughout the past almost two days, Powell had nothing to do. The guys, on the other hand, had rotated shifts of guard duty, security detail and working to maintain their businessman charade.

When Shady confronted Barney about her inactivity, like Lee had done earlier, he placated her. "Don't worry about it Boots," he said. "We're enough without you. Right now." He patted her shoulder, "Enjoy it while you can."

Frustrated beyond belief, there was only one thing left for her to do. Shady found the bar, bought a bottle of rum and started drinking.

This was where Hale found her two hours later. He walked up next to the table, growling, "Just how drunk are you?" He pointed towards the bottle that Shady had obviously nursed past the neck and shoulders.

Shady couldn't help but be startled. She had assumed everyone was occupied and she would have the rest of the evening to sleep it off. But the behemoth was still waiting on an answer. She looked up, "Not completely."

Caesar shook his head, "You better be more sober than drunk because Barney wants you in the room with Briana."

She stood up, glaring at the big man, "I can handle myself." Shady grabbed her bag and before Hale could say anything, grabbed the bottle from his hand, resealed it and stuffed it in her backpack. "Let's go."

* * *

Barney opened the door to the two team members. He gave Shady a narrowed stare and then looked up to Hale who only shrugged. Boots took charge, "And you need me why?"

Lee walked over to the group, "Briana is in the bathroom and won't come out. She's been in there at least two hours. I've knocked a couple of times and she's responded. I've heard her refill the bathwater at least once."

Boots sighed. "Alright, both of you get out." Ross started to argue but Shady turned on him, "You called me up here because you thought I could help. Now, let me help. Leave and don't come back until breakfast." She stepped aside waiting for Lee to pass.

Christmas gave her a quick nod and grabbed his bag. Barney gave her one more hard glare then left the women alone. Shady was right about one thing. He'd called her up because he thought she would be able to communicate with Fuller. He had to trust her.

Once the door closed, Shady grabbed the bottle from her bag and poured a glass, setting it on the nearby dresser. She then went to the bathroom door and knocked, "Briana?" When she got no response, Boots continued, "The guys want me to take a look at your injuries before you get completely dressed. C'mon on out, okay?"

Briana jumped at the knock. Pulled once more from her reveries, she had to admit, she was surprised to hear the woman's voice and not the soft British lilt of Lee Christmas. Briana cleared her throat, answering, "Yeah, Shady. I'm just finishing up. I'll be right out."

Boots stepped back from the door and pulled the straight back chair close to the bed. She didn't wait long for the other woman to exit the bathroom. Briana was wearing loose fitting yoga pants and a sports bra, leaving the rest of her shoulder, back and arms exposed. Before she sat down, Fuller saw the filled glass. Looking from it back to Shady, the scientist asked, "Is that for me?"

Boots nodded.

"Oh my god," Fuller picked up the glass and took a long, soothing sip. "You are my hero." She drained it, putting the glass back down.

Shady reached behind her and grabbed the bottle, offering it to Briana. The woman took it gratefully, refilling her glass. She looked back at Boots, "It's a shame to drink alone."

Boots nodded and watched as Briana filled a second glass. She handed it to Shady as she sat in the straight back chair. Powell took a sip then put it on the nearby table. She then began a circumspect review of the scientist's wounds.

Shady grabbed the t-shirt off the bed and handed it to Briana. "Your injuries are healing up nicely."

"Yeah."

Powell smiled, "You know, Briana, you won't always look like you do now." Fuller looked up, guilt and surprise etched on her face. Knowing she was on the right track, Shady continued, "The bruises will fade. The swelling with go away and the cuts will heal."

"Leaving scars," Fuller said bitterly.

"We all have scars. Some we can see and some we can't."

Briana slammed the glass on the table, standing abruptly. "Excuse me, Shady, if I'm not comforted by your platitudes. Unless you've been captured, beaten and tortured for information, you have no idea what I've been through…what I'm feeling."

She turned her back on the female Expendable, shrugged the shirt over her head, snatched up the glass and tossed down the contents. Shady sighed and ripped off her own shirt. She called Briana's name. The woman turned back with a curt, "What?"

Fuller's eyes widened. She reached out for Shady's right arm, tracing the scar up to her elbow. She then saw the healed bullet wounds. Boots answered her questioning gaze, "It happened when I worked for NCIS. I was captured, beaten and tortured for information." The former agent recited Briana's words verbatim.

Briana sank back down in the chair. Shady returned her shirt, grabbing up her own glass and swallowing down the amber liquid that was the spiced rum. Fuller shook her head, "I didn't know."

"We've all been there. Every man in this unit has scars. But we learn how to deal with them. And, like I said, some you can see. Some you can't." Shady refilled her glass then Briana's. "Besides, the guys say chicks dig scars."

Fuller ducked her head and chuckled, "That's good to know. Not that there's anything wrong with it, but I actually prefer the opposite sex."

Shady dropped down on the bed, laughing as well. "Oh, then, trust me. They make great conversation starters with guys."

Briana took another drink. Looking over at the bottle, she asked, "So, were you saving that for a special occasion?"

Boots grinned, "Nope. I was planning on finishing it tonight."

Fuller returned the smile, "Want some help?"


	6. Chapter 6

Shady heard the door open and close quietly. She was sitting in one of the straight back chairs; her feet propped up in another. She didn't move. If this was an unfriendly attempting to get to Briana, whomever it was would have to pass in front of Boots.

Barney stopped at the dresser, taking in the row of bottles – one large and a half dozen smaller ones from the mini bar – laid out like dead soldiers. Ross mumbled, "So help me, Shady Powell, if you are passed out drunk, I'm going to kick your ass."

"I am not the one passed out drunk," she responded, sitting up finally in the chairs. "That would be Fuller. Which would also be the reason she's lying on her stomach, head hanging off the bed with the trashcan in easy reach."

Ross turned on Shady, "What are you then?"

"Awake and hung over," was the quick reply.

"And if it had been someone other than me coming in this room?"

Boots uncrossed her arms to reveal the small 9 mil that she always kept at hand, "Then you'd have at least a couple of bullet holes in you by now."

Barney actually smiled. "And you really thought this was the best way to handle the situation last night?" He motioned at the line of empties.

"Yeah, actually, I did." She chuckled, "And, as it turned out, it was the best way. I got her out of the bathroom which is more than I can say for you."

He spoke her name as a warning.

"Barney," Shady sighed, "I got her to talk; ease some of the worries."

His arms crossed over his chest, Ross wasn't sure how he wanted to proceed. Finally, Powell pleaded, "I'm tired. I'm hungry. I need a shower. And, did I mention I was hung over?"

"You gonna puke?" Ross deadpanned.

"No." When he didn't say anything else, she glared, "So am I dismissed or not?"

He nodded, "Yeah, get going." Shady grabbed her bag and headed for the door. He stopped her, "Boots?" Shady looked over her shoulder questioningly. "Nice job."

Powell smiled and went to the other room. As soon as the door closed, Shady ran to the bathroom…to puke.

* * *

It was dinner before either Shady or Briana made it back to the dining room. They were sitting at different tables, neither female saying much…or eating much. Fuller looked up at one point and the girls locked bloodshot eyes. A small smile played at Briana's lips. She gave Shady a quick nod and a small salute. Boots returned the smile, acknowledging the salute. Briana finished her meal, chatted with the guys a little longer and then Galgo escorted her back to the room.

Doc joined Shady, taking a seat at the opposite end of the table. The female Expendable sort of fascinated him. So unlike most women he'd known, she didn't shy away from the work. She rolled up her sleeves and didn't hesitate to do whatever was needed. The condition of the room they were sharing was rather frat-like. With five guys coming and going, Powell never said a word. She just kicked stuff aside or picked it up, folded it and put it away; content to find a spot and make it her own. She also didn't hog the bed. In fact, more often than not, Shady used the chaise she had slept on the very first night. Doc liked her.

The conversation drifted through the cracked door. "What are you thinking?" Lee's English brogue could be heard.

"I think the longer we stay here, the better the chance we get made." This was Barney's distinctive Jersey accent.

"And the weather?"

"I'm just about ready to take my chances. Problem will be whether or not the runway is accessible. For that fact, the condition of the hangar. We need to recon it."

"Who do you want to send?"

"As the only pilots, it needs to be either you or me," Barney directed.

"Okay. I'll get ready," Lee volunteered.

"No," Barney answered, "Briana seems more at ease with you. Let me eat and catch a couple hours rack time. I'll go around midnight."

Shady dropped her fork with a clatter; shoved back from the table and then shouldered past the team leader and his second without a word. Interesting, Doc thought. Of all the reactions he expected, that one surprised him. Christmas and Ross watched her go by, exchanging a questioning glare as she passed. However, neither man made an attempt to follow. Doc decided maybe he should.

* * *

Shady moved quietly to the pool and sauna area of the resort. The low wall and access to a private road made it the best entrance and exit point to go check the airport. She made a step towards the swimming pool only to be stopped by an armed sentry.

"Galgo," she hissed.

"Shady," he responded reasonably, "What are you doing here?"

She smiled amicably, "Headed out to recon the airport."

"On whose orders?"

"Whom do you think?"

"Barney said nothing to me," the Spaniard countered.

"And Barney tells you everything?"

He shrugged, "You have a point." But years of counterintelligence resulted in a feeling and something in the way Shady responded that still didn't sit right. "Why you?"

"I'm a pilot. I'll know whether or not we can get out. Also," Shady was calm, "everyone else is occupied."

Galgo couldn't fault the logic, "How long do you need?"

"Ninety minutes should be about right," Powell smiled.

He nodded, "Ninety-first minute I go to Barney."

Shady leaned forward and kissed the man's cheek, "Thanks, G." She slipped on gloves, pulled up her hoodie and disappeared into the dark.

Galgo watched her go, a silly smile lighting up his face. He then turned around, returning to his watch. Only he turned into the hulking body of Doc, "Behemoth." The sentry hurled the insult, "What are you doing?"

He smiled, even white teeth against dark skin, "Following her." He nodded towards the spot where Powell had been. "And you should go ahead and tell Barney what she's done."

He cursed in Spanish, "I knew something wasn't right."

Doc nodded, patting Galgo's shoulder before heading off to chase after the female Expendable.

* * *

Shady dropped back into the courtyard. She slipped into the sauna and pool house, proud of herself. She'd made the round trip with 20 minutes to spare. Boots removed her gloves, pulled the hoodie down and suddenly froze in place. The warm hand and cold blade against her neck was an immediate warning that she wasn't as alone as she thought. She swallowed convulsively.

"You're in deep shit, Boots."

Shady recognized Toll's voice. She sighed, "Barney knows?"

"What do you think?" He released her so she could turn to face him.

Her shoulders slumped, "Where is he?"

"Dining room," Road answered succinctly. Powell nodded and started to leave. "Shady?" She looked back, "I've never seen him this angry."

"Thanks," was the quiet response. Then, she left to face the firing squad.

When Toll turned around to resume his watch, he came face-to-face with Doc. "Where did you come from?"

Doc smiled, "Same place she did."

"You backed her up?" He nodded as Road added, "Are you going to help her with Barney?"

The knife expert answered, "When the time comes, I will. Right now? She deserves what's coming to her." He gave Road a slight bow and headed upstairs. Toll just shook his head then went back to his watch.

* * *

Boots entered the dining room, coming to a halt at Barney's drawn weapon. She signaled her mock surrender. Ross held her at gunpoint a bit longer than what Shady believed was really necessary. But, she didn't move. In frustration, Ross slammed the gun back into his holster, then crossed his arms over his massive chest. Shady stood at attention in front of the team lead.

"What the fuck were you thinking, Powell?" Ross growled at her like a drill sergeant.

There were a number of ways she could handle this situation. However, Boots knew straight forward was going to be the best. "I was thinking I was bored beyond belief and the walls were closing in. I was thinking I was frustrated at not being given tasks equal with the guys. And, I was thinking that you and Christmas are not the only pilots on this damn team."

Ross didn't move as he began to strip Shady verbally, "In case you've forgotten, your role in this assignment is body double for Briana. And until she's returned safely, you must still be available to take her place. It would be damn difficult for you to do _your job_," he stressed those two words, "if you're injured or dead." Shady shifted uncomfortably as Barney continued, "And I have always given you responsibility equal to the men on this team. But you know damn good and well that you don't just go off half-cocked and do whatever the hell you want. This organization works because we all understand and respect the chain of command." Barney finally moved, stepping into his female Expendable's personal space, "You're on thin ice, Powell. If I can't trust you, I don't need you." He heard her indrawn breath, "But you want a job like the guys?" Ross continued to walk around her, the anger radiating from him. "Fine. You've got the watch, midnight to eight. I don't want to see or hear anything out of you until then."

"Yes, sir."

"And don't go crying to Lee about any of this, either," he warned.

Shady bristled, "I have not now nor have I ever gone crying to Lee," she threw his words back at him. "And, that you think I would speaks volumes as to how you see me." When he didn't respond but continued to stare hard at the woman, Shady turned on her heel.

Ross stopped her, "Powell!"

She turned back, "Sir."

"I didn't get your sit rep."

Shady squared her shoulders, "The runway has some debris but nothing that would impede take off. The hangar is pristine, obviously built to withstand this type of weather. I didn't see a reason to check the plane."

He nodded then looked at his watch, "Don't be late."

"Yes, sir," she answered again and left.


	7. Chapter 7

Shady was dead on her ass. The worst part – it was her own damn fault. She'd been severely hung over this time 24 hours ago. She'd only picked at her food. She'd pushed herself to get back in less than the hour and a half she'd promised Galgo. She looked at her watch one more time. Thirty minutes and she could eat, shower and sleep. So, when a voice called out her name, Powell jumped. She wheeled around. "Briana," Boots reprimanded.

The scientist smiled, "I'm sorry. Did I startle you?"

Ignoring the question, Shady asked, "What are you doing out here?"

Fuller sighed, "Geez, Shady. The guys are nice enough but they're about to smother me. And, if I have to spend another minute in that room, I swear the walls are going to fold in on me."

Boots smiled, "Yeah. There seems to be an epidemic of the room thing."

Bri smiled back, "Besides, I might have overheard the guys mention that you were down here. Something about you being in the doghouse?" Shady snorted as the scientist continued, "What exactly did you do?"

"I went off the reservation. Pursued my own agenda without permission," the Expendable sighed.

"Well, you know, sometimes it is easier to seek forgiveness than get permission," Briana stated.

"Not with this group," Powell corrected immediately. "What I did was inexcusable; disrespectful to the boss." Shady's tone spoke volumes, "I was out of line."

"Well, well, you do know right from wrong," Lee's cultured tones chimed in.

It was Fuller's turn to be surprised; shocked that she had been found so quickly. Shady laughed at the look on her face, "I could have told you one of them was close by."

Lee chuckled, too. "Alright, Bri, you've been free long enough. Time to head back." The young woman smiled at Powell then nodded towards her bodyguard that she would follow. Christmas spoke softly to Shady, "Hang in there, darling."

Before Shady could thank him, shots rang out. Christmas grabbed Briana, pulling her behind one of the large columns. Powell aimed in the general direction but saw nothing else.

"Boots!" Lee called out.

"I'm good," she answered automatically. "You?"

"Yeah, same," he replied.

They both called out to Briana, "I'm fine. But where the hell are they?" Shady and Lee both glanced around to see Fuller, crouched, in a position not unlike their own, where she could have returned fire had she been armed.

Boots called back, "Not sure but I've got you covered. Go, Christmas."

The Brit grabbed Bri, shielding her with his body as they made their way out of the pool area. Suddenly, other of the Expendables appeared, coming on the run as they heard weapons fire. Gunnar quizzed, "You okay?"

"Yeah. Saw the muzzle flash but that was about it," Shady responded.

"Go report to Barney," Toll finished. The woman didn't think twice. She left on a run to bring their commanding officer up to speed.

* * *

"This is your fault," Ross accused after hearing Shady's accounting of the events.

"My fault," she countered.

"Yeah, your fault. You had to have been followed," Barney finished. He stomped around their dining area, getting madder with each step. Doc and Caesar had been eating breakfast when Powell rushed in. Toll and Gunnar were still working the perimeter, while Galgo monitored the lobby. Christmas had Bri barricaded in the hotel room. Ross tacked on, "All because you decided to go for your little late night run."

"Bull shit," she cursed.

Before Ross could lay into her again, the original Expendable stood up from the table, "No, Barney, she's right. This isn't on Powell."

Ross wheeled on Doc, "And you would know that how?"

"Because I backed her up that night," he answered simply. Shady was shocked. She'd had no idea the man was anywhere around. "She was perfect. And she would have been in and out with no one the wiser if I hadn't told Galgo to let you know."

Barney turned on him, "Then maybe you were followed."

Doc had the nerve to laugh, "No way in hell and you know it."

"It was bound to happen. You're a group of guys accompanied by women whom we've made no real effort to disguise," Shady defended herself.

"The desk clerk has been suspicious ever since we checked in," Hale reminded the group. "Maybe he got a little chatty."

Ross listened to the ideas being floated by his team. This is what he paid them for – their skills, their powers of observation, and their insights.

"Fine," he spat. "Caesar, you and Galgo visit our desk clerk. See if he cracks." Hale nodded and left. "Doc, go get Toll and Gunnar. Take one more walk around the perimeter then get ready to bug out." The large man nodded and left with a wink and a smile at Powell.

"Boots," Ross got her attention back on him, "I'm still not convinced this isn't your fault." Shady's head went up a notch higher. "When we're back stateside, I'll reevaluate your position with the team. In the meantime, go get Fuller ready to leave. I don't want to be able to tell the difference between the two of you unless I'm this close." He held his hands up, palms together.

"Yes, sir," was her only answer as she left to complete her orders.


	8. Chapter 8

Shady knocked on the hotel door. Lee peered through the peephole, recognizing Powell. He cracked the door, letting her enter. They exchanged glances. Christmas nodded, grabbed his bag and left the two women alone.

"What's the plan?" Briana asked, standing up as Shady came farther into the room.

She grabbed her bag and started laying out clothes. "Change into these. Don't want to be able to tell the difference between me and you."

Fuller looked up, "Why?"

"Because that's the plan," she smiled. "That's always been the plan. To make the rebels have to look twice and, if necessary, I take your place."

Bri had been in the process of stripping her shirt when she froze in mid-motion. Her face blanched, "No. I can't." She hesitated, "You can't do that."

"But, I can, Briana. And, what's more, I will if I need to. This is the mission and we do whatever it takes to complete a job. "

"You won't know the language…the terminology," she reasoned. "Shady, it's suicide."

Powell cocked her head, "Why is this a problem, Bri?" The scientist hesitated, searching for words but shook her head. When she didn't say anything else, Shady finished for her, "Because it hits too close to home? Because it's what you did to get Briana Fuller out of the facility to begin with? Because you're really Wren Anthony?"

That propelled Fuller into action, "I don't know what would make you think that." She pulled on the long sleeved black shirt and then ferociously changed her pants. "I just think you're an idiot for even agreeing to such a stupid ass plan."

Shady smiled knowingly, "Yeah. That, too," and she began changing as well.

* * *

The team had gathered in the pool house. They would use the same path Shady had used to get access to the hangar and landing strip. The desk clerk was only too willing to reveal that he had, in fact, been paid very well to reveal that there were two women with a large group of men. He was supposed to make arrangements for the rebels to take the group during dinner that night. In the meantime, the hotel had been under surveillance. Time was now of the essence.

"Alright, Fuller, follow Powell as close as possible and try to do everything she does. I need the two of you to be indistinguishable," Ross instructed.

Bri looked at Shady then back to Ross, "If we're supposed to be identical, then I need a gun."

Doc chuckled as Ross responded, "You know how to use one?"

"My bodyguard taught me a few things," she answered simply.

Barney considered the request then looked at Shady, "Your call, Boots."

She nodded, "Give it to her."

Ross pulled a spare weapon from the back of his pants and handed it over with a warning, "Try not to shoot Powell in the back."

Bri smirked as she took the gun, making sure there was a round in the chamber. She looked to Powell and nodded. The guys then pulled Fuller aside to share the rest of the plan as Shady and Lee exchanged quick farewells.

"Watch your back, darlin'," he whispered, pulling her close.

"You, too," she answered back, with a quick kiss. Then Powell and Fuller left the hotel.

* * *

Shady, with Bri close at her heels, slipped inside the hangar. To this point, they hadn't encountered any opposition. Boots knew they would here. Suddenly, gunshots rang out. The women had been allowed to enter the building. The first wave of the team was coming under fire. Shady recognized the sound of sniper fire and knew Galgo was now providing support.

As they got closer to the plane, Powell heard footsteps. She also glimpsed shadows. Behind her, Fuller whispered, "How many?"

Shady put her hand behind her back and held up three fingers. Bri tapped her shoulder in understanding. The two got closer to their transport but still hadn't been fired upon. Shady opened the door to the hold, motioning the other woman inside. Before she could follow, the gunman appeared, firing several shots across her back. Powell fell forward on a groan.

Above her, Bri ordered, "Give me an opening." She was pretty sure Boots agreed.

Powell knew the rebels would have to get close enough to determine which girl was which. She remained still until she felt the gunman kick her over. As soon as he did, Shady came up with two blades – one she stabbed into his leg. As he dropped to his knees, she rammed the other one in his throat.

The second rebel aimed his gun at Shady only to have Bri appear from the door and fire two headshots of her own. It gave Powell time to pull her backup and fire behind as the third rebel attempted to sneak up from the rear. Boots then struggled into the plane. She grabbed one of the automatic rifles from the nearby gun rack and shoved it at Fuller, "You'll need to give the guys cover fire."

Bri nodded, "And who's going to fly…of course." Shady smiled as she headed towards the cockpit, hearing the scientist add, "Whatever it takes to complete the mission."

As she began to fire up the engines, Fuller continued to question, "And the guys?"

"That's why they'll need you," Shady spoke as she did a quick systems-check. "They'll board as we're rolling but if they don't make it, the guys know to take cover and wait. We'll make a return flight as soon as you're home safe." Bri nodded again. Powell put on the headset and changed the frequency, giving the Expendables their signal, "Alright, gentlemen, start your engines."

From the back of the hangar, Lee and Barney started making their way towards the exit. They had already dispatched another three rebels before they came across the bodies that the two women had killed. The men exchanged knowing looks and continued their sweep.

The doors eased open as the plane rolled forward. Shady could just make out Doc and Hale as they pushed them apart. The Spaniard would be joining the two larger men. Their transport began to taxi down the runway. From farther down the airstrip, gunfire continued to echo. It was Gunnar and Toll continuing to give support to the team.

As soon as Hale boarded, he took the weapon from Briana. He began to lay down additional weapons support while the other men joined one by one. Shady continued to roll the plane faster and faster. She spoke again, "Guys, I'm running out of real estate here."

"Then take off," Barney growled from the cockpit door.

She jerked around, surprised at the proximity of the voice. "All aboard?"

He smiled, "All present and accounted for."

"Everyone hold on," she shouted and accelerated into the take off. Almost a week after they had arrived, they were finally returning home.


	9. Chapter 9

Barney slid into the copilot's seat as the plane lifted off. He waited until they had been in the air for a few minutes before he finally spoke, "Nice work, Boots." She smiled but didn't respond. He continued, "If you've got this, I'm gonna head back and get out of these wet clothes."

"No problem, Boss," Shady answered succinctly. He removed his headgear and stood up next to the pilot. He grabbed her baseball cap and slapped her head with it before he left her alone. Boots chuckled as he stalked off.

Christmas had set up a temporary dressing area for Briana near the rear of the plane. He turned his back while the scientist stripped off her own wet clothes.

"So," Lee stated, "I recognized Shady's handiwork. Am I to guess the other was yours?"

Barney had joined the couple in time to hear Fuller's response, "Yeah, uh, like I told you my handler…"

"...my handler taught me a few things," the Expendables' leader finished for her.

Bri put a hand on Christmas' shoulder where he blocked her in, smiling in response. She cautioned, "Instead of picking on me, you might want to check out Shady."

Lee stepped aside letting Bri out as he quizzed, "Why would we need to do that?"

She knelt to tie her shoes as she said, "She took some shots in the vest. I understand that can be painful."

"Your handler?" Barney asked as he changed his own shirt.

Bri shrugged, "You pick up a few things." She stood and headed towards the area where the rest of the team sat.

"A few hours and you'll be home," Ross told her as she went.

Fuller turned a brilliant smile on the two men, "Sounds outstanding." Then Bri went to join the other men.

Lee asked after she left, "Shady say anything to you?"

"Like she would," Ross scoffed.

Christmas nodded, "Send her to me."

Barney smirked, "Yeah, okay. But just check out her injuries." He warned his second, "Nothing else." He turned on his heel and went back up front.

Shady looked up as the boss entered the cockpit, "What? No beer?"

He dropped down, "Not for you. You're still grounded after that little stunt with Fuller."

"Yes, sir," she frowned playfully.

Ross took a drink from his own bottle then quizzed, "So you enjoy wet clothes?"

"Not particularly."

He gave her a cocky smile and ordered, "Go change. I've got the controls."

Shady didn't have to be told twice. She got rid of her own communications gear and headed to the back of the plane. Slipping inside the makeshift dressing area, Powell eased off her vest and felt the first of the deep pain from the gunshots. She worked out of her shirt, struggling to pull it over her head and then froze. Shady knew she was no longer alone.

Lee saw the dark bruising that ran from shoulder blade to shoulder blade across Shady's back. He could also see the violent red scratch on her underarm where the bullet had grazed her. She didn't move as Christmas put his hands on her, pulling her lightly against him.

"Anything broken," he asked softly.

Shady managed to answer, "No."

"Any trouble breathing?"

"Not from the gunshots."

Boots heard him chuckle as he turned her to face him. Lowering his head, Lee kissed her breastbone, running hands along her hips. He then lifted her bodily onto the nearby crates so he could clean her arm and bandage it. Once Christmas was satisfied, he let her finish dressing.

"You okay to fly," Lee continued his interrogation.

Shady nodded, "Yeah. I'm good."

"Then you should get back up front. I have orders not to detain you any longer than necessary," he finished, giving her another kiss before sending her on her way.

Powell sighed as she left his embrace. Good god, what that man did to her! Shady smiled at the guys, laid out in various positions throughout the plane as she walked back to the cockpit. Bri was curled up in one of the seats, sleeping soundly. As she took back the pilot's chair, Barney released the controls back to his female Expendable.

"Everything good?" He asked.

"All good," was the quick response.

Ross acknowledged, "You should know, Boots, this went a long way in redeeming your performance."

"Thank you, sir," Shady answered with military precision.

Barney leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest and closed his eyes, "I might just have to keep you around a little while longer."

He didn't need to see the megawatt grin; the Boss could hear it in her response, "Good to hear, sir." And, Shady flew the team home.


	10. Chapter 10

The team had been stateside for over a week now. As soon as they had landed, Lee and Barney had taken Bri, returning her to her headquarters. The rest of the group had gone their separate ways; Shady returning to her apartment in the bar.

She hadn't seen her former undercover husband since they touched down. So when the knock came at the door, she almost ripped it off the hinges. Problem was it was not Lee Christmas - it was Barney Ross. He was dressed in a dark suit with a charcoal grey shirt. He shoved two ties in her disappointed face.

"Which one?" Ross asked, entering without waiting to be invited.

She cocked an eyebrow, grabbed the one that was black with a pattern and closed the door behind him. He sat down at the small table while she put the tie around his neck. The hint of a smile tipped her lips.

"Something funny?" He wanted to know.

Shady shook her head, "No. I just forget sometimes what a devastatingly handsome man you are in your own right." Ross ducked his head, slightly abashed at her statement. Suddenly, a thought crossed her mind. "Why didn't you go with me to the jungle?"

Barney stood up, walking across to the mirror that hung on the bathroom door. He thought seriously about not responding but he needed to see where this line of questioning was headed. He replied, "We knew how we had profiled Moreno. That he would expect someone who could immediately assume a role in his group. Lee's one of the younger men in the group. Much as I hate to admit it," Ross turned around to look at Shady, "he's also one of the most physically fit in a group of rock solid, physically fit men." She smiled at that thought and then laughed outright when the Boss tacked on, "And if I want him to know that, I'll tell him myself."

"No problem," Boots acknowledged.

"Why did you ask? You telling me if I had gone with you, it might be us in the relationship instead of you and Christmas?"

Shady's response was cryptic, "Guess we'll never know." Then she sighed and dropped down on the bed, "But it doesn't matter anyway. Me and Lee? We're done."

"Why the hell would you think that?" But before she could explain, Barney changed tactics, "Get dressed."

She looked up, "What?"

"You've got 45 minutes to get ready. You see what I'm wearing. Dress accordingly. Oh, and make it something that shows you've got legs," Barney added.

"Are you crazy?" Shady asked incredulously.

"Nope," he crossed his arms over his chest, "and you're wasting time."

"Fine, fine," she groused but started getting ready.

* * *

Lee looked at his watch. Barney was late; unlike him to be so but definitely five minutes late. He finally saw the restored antique pickup truck pull into valet parking and the Boss get out. Christmas was surprised, however, when the passenger door opened too. He saw delicate heels, shapely legs and a smoking hot body in a midnight blue jersey knit dress. The couple approached the former SAS officer and, with an evil smile, Ross said, "Close your mouth, Christmas."

He was staring at the drop dead gorgeous woman he had been having an affair with during the last almost two years. Shady gave her own cocky grin but was stopped from saying anything else when Briana Fuller joined the threesome.

"Good, you're here. Oh, and Shady," she hugged the other woman, "I'm so glad you could make it. Barney thought you might have a conflict."

She returned the hug, covering the team lead by responding, "My schedule cleared at the last minute."

"Well, come on in. There are some people I want you to meet," and the nuclear scientist turned and led the way into the restaurant and to a small private room in the back. Briana turned around, saying, "So, this is…"

"Major Drummer," Shady interrupted crossing to the senior officer.

"Shady Powell, what are you doing slumming with this group?" Drummer quizzed back, smiling and shaking her hand.

At Fuller's questioning look, Ross responded, "Her father is a full bird Air Force colonel." She made an "oh" with her mouth then chuckled.

"How's your dad?" Drummer continued their conversation.

"Good, sir, thank you."

"And he knows about your activities with uh…" he motioned towards Barney and Lee.

She looked in the direction he pointed then turned back with a huge smile, "Knows and approves." The two then rejoined the rest of the group.

Fuller took over the meeting again, "And this," she reached behind her, motioning another woman forward, "as you've already guessed is the real Briana Fuller."

The scientist extended her hand, "Thank you so much for bringing Wren home."

"I'm sure you think we should have told your team," Drummer spoke, "but knowing the lengths that Wren had gone to in order to protect Bri's identity? Well, you understand."

Ross responded, "Yeah, we do. It's no problem."

"Except for how you knew I wasn't Briana," Wren interjected. "What gave me away?"

"When I told you I didn't want to be able to tell you apart from Shady and damned if I couldn't. You don't copy that kind of behavior that quickly," Ross smiled, "you have to be trained that way."

Lee added, "When we took rounds at the pool house, you didn't duck and cover. You took a defensive posture. All that was missing was a weapon to return fire."

"When you were telling the guys what happened during your capture, you gave the details like reciting an after-action report, not recalling what should have been a most traumatic experience," Shady finished.

She shook her head in disbelief, "Well, I'll be damned."

"So what really happened," Barney wanted to know.

Wren Anthony explained, "When the rebels broke in they did open fire. I took a hit immediately; Bri right after me. I pulled her under a table and grabbed her lab coat, exchanging it with my own. It made her appear as if she'd been more seriously wounded than she really was."

"And," Briana Fuller interrupted, "Wren decked me."

The former Secret Service agent shrugged, "I needed to make sure she didn't try to be a hero. Anyway, I identified myself as Bri and they stopped shooting. Next thing I know, I've got a black bag over my head and transported to the brig where you guys got me."

"Alright, enough talk. Let's eat," Drummer smiled, sitting at the table. The others joined for the meal and small talk that devolved into war stories and humorous tales. The entire time, Christmas couldn't keep his eyes from drifting to Shady. His hand also wandered occasionally, rubbing up and down her leg suggestively. Shady only smiled.

As the evening came to an end, Bri lamented, "I only wish I could meet the rest of your team. Thank them personally for all they did."

"You can," Barney responded, "the guys hang out at a bar just a few minutes from here. They should all be together shortly. Want to come?"

"Hell, yes," Wren interjected, with Bri seconding the motion.

"How about you, Major?" Barney challenged. "Care to join us?"

He shrugged, "Why not?"

The group made the way outside, Barney offering to drive Wren and Bri. Drummer would take his own vehicle. Christmas grabbed Shady before she could speak, "Boots and I will catch up with you later." Then, he dragged her away.

The couple were waiting for Lee's transportation so Shady teased, "I'm not riding the motorcycle dressed like this." She waved her hand up and down to indicate her dress.

When the valet pulled up in a cherry red Audi, it was Powell's turn to stare with her mouth open. He chuckled, "What? You think all I own is a motorcycle?" He waited for Shady to sit down and buckle in then took off, smiling the entire time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Cat414 - As you said, there had to be one more, right? Thanks for your kind words. And to the others that follow or favorite Shady and her stories - thanks to you, too! Hadley**

* * *

Lee Christmas pulled the car up to a house that was in serious need of a paint job…and mowing…and gardening. Shady looked at him but said nothing. He responded, "Don't say anything yet." She quirked a brow but got out of the car and followed him up to the front porch that was illuminated by one sad light.

He put the key in the lock, stood back and let her enter, closing the door and locking it behind them. Shady didn't move until he flipped the switch, subtly lighting the living room. "So, this is where I've been for the last week. When I landed and checked the messages, the realtor had let me know I won the bid and had to close quickly. Here we are."

"You own this?" Shady's tone said everything.

"C'mon," he didn't rise to the challenge. "This room is not so bad but I'm going to knock out that wall." He pointed directly in front of them, "Behind it is a smaller den and fireplace." He pointed towards the hallway to the left, "There are two bedrooms that way; one should make a great office space. There's also a full bath and a basement that I'm thinking of making a wine cellar."

"A wine cellar?"

He shrugged, "Something I've wanted." Lee took her hand and pulled her towards the other hallway. "The kitchen is in great shape; the appliances are all brand new. He pointed towards one door, indicating it led to the garage. Another door led to the laundry room and out to the backyard. They continued towards the back of the house, passing another bedroom and half-bath along the way. He finally got her into the last rooms. "This is the master. Closet is big enough to park my motorcycle." She peeked in and couldn't argue. "The master bath, however, will need a complete makeover. Knock out the wall, take in some of the yard, expand the shower, add a tub and make it a large counter with double sinks."

Shady was amused by the pride in his voice. He had already moved a few pieces of furniture into the home, including his bed. Well, it was really just a king size mattress on the frame. His smile was so sincere. "What do you think?"

"I think it can be amazing," she finally answered.

"Good because I want you to move in with me," he handed her a key. Her face showed her confusion. "What? You don't want to live together?"

"No, it's not that. I just…" Shady hesitated.

"Look, I know the guys know we're in a relationship but it still feels damn awkward climbing up those stairs in the bar to see you. And, well, I like the idea of coming home," he finished shyly, "to you and those special greetings."

Boots dropped down on the corner of the bed. Her face still registered the shock and surprise of everything he had said. He joined her, trailing a finger down her arm. Lee heard her chuckle. She smiled ruefully, "Of all things I thought you were going to say to me, to move in with you was the last on the list. If it was even on the list!"

"What did you think this was about?"

"Honestly? I thought you brought me here to tell me we were done." Now it was Lee's turn to register shock.

"Why the hell would you think that?" He was angry.

"We haven't really been on the same page much the last month. You've been gone. We haven't had a lot of time. And this mission," Shady was serious, "well, we never seemed to be together. Also, there's Bri…I mean Wren."

"What about her?"

Boots scoffed, "Lee, come on. She's beautiful, smart, funny, obviously fearless. How could you not be attracted to her?"

Now, he laughed. "Do you realize you just described yourself?" She spoke his name as a threat then tried to stand. He quickly grabbed her wrist, keeping her pinned to his side. His fingers caressed her cheek, forcing her to look into his eyes. "Why would I want a cheap imitation when I have the original?" And he wouldn't let her answer, kissing her instead. When he felt her respond, he broke the kiss, whispering, "Now, not that you don't look nice but I think it's time to get you out of this."

She giggled and did his bidding while he disrobed as well, joining Powell in the bed. He kissed her again but sensed her reluctance to continue. He propped his head up on an elbow, pinning her with his gaze instead, "Something else?"

Shady nodded. Pursing her lips, she contemplated how best to proceed. Finally, she settled on, "So, you know, Barney threatened to bench me?" When he didn't respond, she continued, "You wouldn't have let him do that, right?"

"You know this sounds suspiciously like you might be crying to me."

She slapped at her former husband, "You knew."

"Hell, yes, I knew. And he didn't threaten to bench you, he threatened to fire you. And, you should know, darling," he straddled her, pinning her beneath him, "not only would I have let him, I would have encouraged him."

"Lee…"

"Don't 'Lee' me," his tone took that command edge that actually made Shady flinch. This was the voice of the mercenary and former SAS commanding officer that brokered no refusals. "Your little stunt nearly brought me and my best friend to blows." She looked abashed but didn't interrupt, "I love you, Shady Powell, but so help me, don't you ever put me in that position again. Are we clear?"

She swallowed, finding her voice. "Yes, sir. Never again."

"Now," still holding her pinned down to the bed, "I haven't heard your answer."

Shady's smile lit the room and, in turn, Lee Christmas' heart, "Yes, Lee, I would love to move in with you." He kissed her to seal the deal.

"So, tell me something," he asked, leaning back. "Were you jealous of Wren Anthony?"

"No," she answered, a little too quickly. He smiled arrogantly. "Why would I be jealous?" He crossed his arms over his chest as he rolled to his back on the bed. She slapped at him, "I wasn't."

In one swift motion, Christmas grabbed Boots, pulling her on top, "Shady, you never need to be jealous. I want you. Only you. That's why I bought this house. For us. Someday, when we're ready, I hope we'll build a life together. This is just the start."

She sighed, happy and content. And before kissing him senseless, whispered, "Lee Christmas, you always say the sweetest things."


End file.
